Her Destiny
by PJ19
Summary: (Y/N) was always a normal quiet girl that nobody really acknowledged, but when her life presents an opportunity for revenge over her parents deaths, she takes it and her life changes forever. (Based on the anime One Piece, but does not follow the story line)
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a calm, sunny day and you were walking the streets of Alabasta on your way to the local bar. Just like you did every normal day, you went to the bar to work from 9 to 5 slaving away cleaning tables and serving drunk pirates and marines who always had the tendency to either grope or smack your ass. You hated it but it was the only job that actually paid decently so that you could survive. You had been living on your own ever since your parents died from a marine attack many years ago when you were only 10. You were too young to understand it but you remembered the day the marines came with the 7 warlords and wiped out almost every adult on the coast for no reason. They claimed it was to "purify" us, but we all knew it was just for sport. You also remember the man who killed your parents in front of your very eyes. You didn't know his name, but you remember looking at a pink fluffy giant with the most annoying laugh in the world. You remembered him grinning at you as he strangled the 2 most important people in your life, then proceeded to kick and punch you until you lost consciousness, or at least that's how you thought it happened. Doctors had said that the trauma was so bad that you had forgotten some of your memory, so they made a story to fill in the blanks of your past. You shook the memory from your thoughts for the millionth time that week and continued your walk. _'Calm down (Y/N), that was 7 years ago, you need to move on'._ But even though you thought this, you knew your past would always haunt you. Since that day you had sworn to find and murder the man who ruined your life, and you wouldn't stop until he was dead no matter the cost.

Once again you stopped thinking about your past, but not on your own accord this time. A scream and a yell that came from up ahead startled you. Normally you would just ignore it and keep going, seeing as you lived in a sketchy part of town where women and men alike were beat, stolen from, and raped on a daily basis, but this commotion had your heart racing and your blood pumping. The reason for this? The scream had come from the very bar that you had worked at for 5 years.

 **A/N:** Yeah I know, short chapter but it was a good place to stop and I wanted to do the first chapter as a sort of background kinda thing. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I will hopefully do a new chapter once a week, tied in with other one shots that I will create. Enjoy! ~PJ~


	2. chapter 2

(A/N)-Hey y'all! Two things I wanna say: I've named our character for this story which you will see in a bit and I wanna apologize for not uploading a new chapter for so long. ~PJ~ **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story except my own :)

 **Chapter 2:** You started panicking. You couldn't breathe. That bar was your life. Sure it wasn't the best place on earth but it was the only thing keeping you from living on the streets. The only thing keeping you from feeding off of tiny scraps left by the rats. You started to run towards the local bar with the worst possible scenarios going through your head. You thought of another marine attack. You thought of a pirate attack or bandits or all three combined. Then you thought of the bar burning to the ground along with your only hope of surviving in the cruel world. As you got closer you started to see smoke rising from the building and you noticed broken chairs and bits of food thrown outside the doors. As you neared the entrance you noticed a lot of yelling from inside and you pushed past the doors wanting to see what was left of the place. As you walked in a couple of citizens bumped past you and exited out with haste.

Ignoring the fleeing customers you walked further into the bar and noticed several broken tables and chairs scattered through the room, a couple of them had caught fire. Broken bottles had created a maze of glass on the floor, but none of it mattered to you. Right now the only thing on your mind was finding the assholes that had done this and caused so much terror on the docks and beating the shit out of them. So much rage had engulfed you that you hadn't even noticed the small crowd of people watching you from the counter. You looked at each one of them, seeing bartenders and pirates standing next to each other, either bloody or bruised or both. You were about to yell about how stupid they were and how you were going to kick major ass until you looked at a particular pirate and every emotion left your body. You stood with shock and a bit of fear written on your face. The color drained from your body and you broke a sweat as you struggled to speak. In turn, the pirate was mildly shocked but tried to hide it the best he could. You couldn't believe it. The person standing in front of you was presumed dead. You thought you'd never see him again. Standing in front of you was none other than your older brother: Roronoa Zoro.

Again sorry for the late update! Hope y'all enjoy! ~PJ~


End file.
